1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of watercraft, and in particular, inflatable craft.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,874,439 and 7,562,633 describe technologies for boats with inflatable hulls connected by a jointed structure so that such hulls adapt to the surface of the sea.